


Drive-By Devotion

by astolat



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Imported, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed like a good idea after five martinis in the Wynn high-rollers bar. (Adam/Tommy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive-By Devotion

[Main fanfic page](../)

Written for the drive-through wedding chapels and toppy Adam prompt in the [aianonlovefest](http://community.livejournal.com/aianonlovefest/); further inspiration provided by the extreme dude-ness of Tommy's myspace comments. Warning for x-rated cracktastic 2am porn. /o\

**Drive-By Devotion**

by astolat

It seemed like a good idea after five martinis in the Wynn high-rollers bar. The sort of thing a rockstar would do, just to flip off the Man and score a few page six gossip reports at the same time. "Fuck all of this pretentious bullshit," Adam had declared, waving a grandiose arm around the shiny, trying-too-hard surroundings, "let's go find some real Vegas," and ten minutes later Tommy was sprawled underneath him in the back of a giant boat of a Cadillac convertible, a wooden-faced driver up front taking them through the old parts of the Strip, where the titty bar signs were dingy and half the neon was flickering. 

Tommy fucking loved making out with Adam: on stage, off stage, it was all good; Adam's tongue had no equal, and Adam's ass was tight as a drum, and Adam could move his hips like nobody's business, and his cock was a fucking thing of beauty, the handful of times they'd gotten that far—on stage one of those times, with Adam's back to the audience and Tommy sliding the zipper down with his teeth while he kept playing, realizing Adam was commando, and Adam's voice going hoarse and wild over him. 

That was about as far as they'd made it before. Adam was going for it now, though; they were rolling through the city, open to the sky but invisible to the sidewalks, stretched out on the huge back seat, and Adam was _on_ him. Tommy wrapped his legs around Adam's hips and rocked back into him, yeah yeah yeah, fucking amazing with their pants open and their dicks out, and then Adam said, "Tommy, oh my God, I want to fuck you _so much_ ," and Tommy laughed and ground up against him and said, "I'm saving myself for marriage, bitch," pointing at the flashing neon sign up ahead. 

"Fine!" Adam said. The drive-through chapel had cigarette butts and crumpled beer cans in the lane, both of them choked on laughing while they put down their names and said the "I dos." The marriage license ended up crumpled on the floor of the car while Tommy tipped the champagne bottle into his mouth, guzzling, spilling down his neck, and he lifted his hips so Adam could peel his skinny jeans off. 

"Fuck, I don't even get a fucking bed for this?" Tommy said idly, while Adam spread his legs open. 

"Tonight you get a penthouse suite and the whole nine yards," Adam said, "but first I am getting some right here and now, honey," and Tommy didn't really want to wait anyway, because Adam was jerking him nice and hard, and Adam's pretty cock was bumping up against his thigh, and he was feeling that good, hectic kind of scared, the kind that made you want to just go ahead and throw yourself into something. 

"Fuck," Tommy said. Adam's cock was pushing into his ass, slicked up, condom crinkling a little, tight as fuck and fuck, wow. 

"Oh, baby, open up for me," Adam said, rocking in, back, rocking in, bent over him and licking champagne off Tommy's collarbone, and Tommy said, "Jesus fuck, Adam, baby, that's good, come on and give me that cock, put it in me baby, do it, go on, fucking do me, fucking take my ass, fuck," trash-talking because that had to be a step up from whimpering like a little bitch like he kinda wanted to. 

Adam just laughed, the fucker, like he knew exactly what Tommy was doing, and he leaned in close, all spicy-perfume and champagne, and licked at Tommy's mouth. "I love how hard you're trying to be good for me, baby. Such a sweet little virgin with your tight little—"

"Fuck you," Tommy said, and then they hit a pothole and he whined helplessly as Adam sank the rest of the way into him. 

Adam was heavy on top of him, big, pressing his thighs wide and this side of uncomfortable, and it was fucking amazing. Adam caught his hand and put it down between them, made Tommy feel around his own hole where Adam was stretching him wide open. "That's it," Adam said, while Tommy rubbed his fingers around Adam's cock. "I want you to know you're mine, baby." 

"Yeah, I fucking get it, okay?" Tommy said, because fuck, Adam's cock was so big, _Adam_ was so big. He was covering Tommy completely, taking up the whole world above him; Tommy could feel Adam's balls resting against his ass, huge, and Adam was really doing him now, thrusting gently in and out of him, sliding between Tommy's fingers. The car was still rolling, engine purr and the broken streets under them, glitz and neon overhead. 

Adam didn't let him come all the way back to the hotel. "Fuck you, _fuck_ you," Tommy moaned, Adam's cock sliding out of him slow as they pulled into the garage. Adam just laughed and zipped up his pants. He pulled Tommy up and slung him over his shoulder, threw his jacket over Tommy's bare ass and left the pants behind. 

"I fuckin' hate you, man," Tommy told Adam's ass, his upside-down head pounding with blood and alcohol, his dick hard and rubbing against the leather of Adam's jacket, the VIP entrance hotel staff staring. He waved in passing to the woman at the concierge desk as the elevator dinged; she bit her lip and blushed and looked away as Adam carried him off. 

"You love me, baby," Adam said, patting his ass. "You made vows and everything." 

"That was when I thought you were going to put out for real, not just dick me around," Tommy said, and yelped as the elevator doors shut, because Adam had just slipped a finger into him under the jacket. 

"Yeah?" Adam said. He was sliding his finger back and forth, all the way in and out again. "Not real enough for you?" 

"It's not real until I come all over your fucking face," Tommy said. He couldn't fucking move. He pressed his hot red cheek against Adam's back and gripped onto his belt. Adam's finger kept working him all the way down the hall, nice easy slide. 

"Hang on, baby, I'll keep you busy," Adam said, and pushed in a second one before he got out the keycard and opened the door. 

"Fucker," Tommy said, groaning while Adam bounced him a little, crossing the floor to the king-size, and then he slid his fingers out again and rolled Tommy off his shoulder onto the bed. Tommy sprawled out with his legs slutty-wide, feet dangling off the edge of the bed while Adam stripped down to the skin standing between them. He climbed onto the bed, and Tommy held up his arms for Adam to peel his t-shirt off for him, and they were fucking naked together, holy shit; he was fucking naked with Adam, in Adam's bed. 

"Hey," Adam said softly, bending over him, still drunk-fuzzy but lovingly, with his pretty smudged eyes and his beautiful fucking mouth and nuzzling at Tommy's cheek, and then he pushed Tommy's thighs back and put his cock into him again, smiling as he rolled all the way home. 

"Oh, fuck me," Tommy said, and Adam said, "Okay!" and did, making happy little mmm-ing noises while he started fucking the hell out of Tommy's ass. "No, no," he added, batting Tommy's hand away from his own dick. 

"Fuck, Adam, let me fucking _come_ ," Tommy moaned. 

"You're going to come on my cock," Adam said. "Trust me, baby, I'm going to get you there," and Tommy groaned again and let his head fall back, his arms flung loose over his head, and let himself feel Adam's cock pounding away at him. Adam was sliding so smooth now, not having to work at it, and Tommy was spread so fucking wide open for it. 

"Hang on," Adam said, low and hoarse, and slid his arms under Tommy's body and lifted him up without letting him off his cock, eased him over onto the giant sprawl of pillows at the top of the bed. Tommy didn't get it until he had his head propped up and he was looking down his own body to watch that big cock going into him, Adam tilting his hips forward and sliding out more so Tommy could see it better. "How is that, baby?" he said, catching Tommy's fingers in his mouth, licking them. "Is that good? I want you to love it, I know you've been wanting it so long," 

"Fuck you, you mean you've been wanting to give it to me," Tommy said, panting, but fuck, this was crazy shit and hot at the same time, like watching some fucking awesome porn with a hot chick getting it from a big cock, except he was the one getting it, loving it, fuck, "Yeah," he said, letting it take him, "yeah, I love it, come on, Adam, come on and stuff me with that thing, _fuck_ ," as Adam came at him harder, balls slapping at his ass, smack smack smack, Adam bent low over him now and pistoning in fast and hard. 

"Fuck," Tommy said, grabbing at Adam's hair, yanking on him _._ "Adam, fuck, I'm gonna make it," he said, crazily, he felt fucking _messed up_ , "you're gonna make me, fuck I'm so close, come on, I'm there, I'm there, do it, fuck me, fuck the hell out of me, make me take it, make me take that big fucking cock, oh," and he was out of breath and his dick was spurting, long stripes shooting up Adam's chest, hitting his face, dripping off his pretty, panting mouth. 

Adam was licking his lips, he wrapped his hand around Tommy's cock and jerked him through the aftershocks, still giving it to him, and Tommy lay back against the pillows shaking and kept talking, rambly and dazed, hearing himself saying this fucking crazy crap, all "that's it, use my hole, your fucking cock, I want it, Adam, I want it, I want it up in me all the time, all the time baby, I want you to come in my ass, I want you to fucking knock me up," what the actual fuck was he even saying, but it dragged this high squeaky noise out of Adam's throat, and Adam slammed into him a couple more times and pulled out and jerked off the condom and shot all over him, wet hot spurts everywhere, dripping. 

* * *

"Oh my fucking God," Adam said eventually. He was sprawled out on his back. Tommy was sprawled out on top of him. "Oh my _God_ , Tommy." 

His hand was stroking Tommy's head. The drunk was fading, and the hangover was trying to crawl up the back of his skull, but the stroking was keeping it away. Tommy sighed and pressed his cheek to Adam's chest some more. "Yeah, I'm fucking amazing," he said. "I know." 

"Oh my God," Adam said again. 

Tommy figured this was probably scheduled freak-out time, but what the fuck, so he liked dick when it came attached to a fucking gorgeous rock star. Life was good. Maybe Adam would suck his dick in the morning. "You're going to suck my cock in the morning so much," Tommy said groggily. 

"Oh baby," Adam said, "I'm going to eat you out every which way," which sounded pretty fucking amazing, and was even more amazing in the morning when Tommy woke up spread out on his stomach with Adam wiping his ass down and tonguing him hard, all the way up in there with a couple of fingers working. Tommy moaned and wriggled on them and told Adam to eat it, and Adam kept licking and tongue-fucking him, and Tommy said, "Fuck, Adam, come on, put it in me again," and Adam climbed up and put his cock back in, and Tommy was sore but he didn't fucking care, and Adam was giving it to him sweet and hard, and then Tommy said, "Holy fucking shit did we get married?" 

Adam stopped in the middle of the fuck, and said, "Oh, shit, Roger is going to fucking kill us." 

Then he went back to the fucking, which was a decision Tommy endorsed a hundred percent, and afterwards they threw on some clothes and went down to the car and found the completed marriage license still there in the back seat, and they sat down in the parked car and stared at it. 

"Well," Adam said after a while, "We might as well go have some more sex?"

"Fuck, yeah," Tommy said. 

* * *

"You are not allowed to get a quickie divorce," Roger said, when he calmed down to make words instead of gibbering. "Adam, I forbid it, I swear to God, you pull a Britney on this and I will _quit_ —"

"Okay, okay!" Adam said, waving his arms, and looked at Tommy pleadingly. 

Tommy shrugged a little, trying not to move either his head or his ass more than absolutely necessary. They'd maybe overdone it a little. "I'm good. We're on tour for another fucking year anyway."

"Fine," Roger said finally, placated. "You're in love, you were only in Vegas for a night and you couldn't get married in LA anyway, it was a crazy impulse but the feeling is real, the marriage is serious, you're going to try to make it work, and you're going to hold hands in public and be sweet as cotton fucking candy, end of story." 

So the next morning magic elves got Tommy's stuff moved into Adam's place, that afternoon they did a giant press conference with their arms around each other and five billion asshole paparazzi screaming, and that night they crawled into Adam's giant king and Adam spooned up behind him and fingered him a little and said, "Oh my God, what a day. Can I fuck you awake tomorrow?" 

Tommy figured this was probably the time to take a stand against getting fucked all the time, except why the fuck wouldn't he want to be fucked all the time, it was fucking amazing, so instead he said, "Fuck yeah," and in the morning when he woke up first instead, he jiggled his hips and poked his elbow back until Adam made a noise like "mrammgh" against his shoulders and reached down and fitted his morning wood to Tommy's ass and pushed in. 

"Fuckin' God, yeah," Tommy said devoutly, and then Adam was rolling them over so his weight was pretty much crushing Tommy straight down into the bed, and his hips were going at it, sweet hot little fucks into Tommy's ass, and Adam had Tommy's arms stretched overhead and pinned down. "Yeah," Tommy said, squirming under him. "Adam, fuck yeah, hold me down for it baby, make me take it, come on, you can give it to me hard as you fucking want, baby, I can't stop you—"

Adam moaned and said half-drunk with sleep, "Tommy, oh my God, I love it," and fucked him some more, and tongued the rings set along the ridge of Tommy's ear. Tommy bucked into it and bounced and had an amazing fucking time, and then Adam started coming and it was fucking sweet, he could _feel_ it, Adam's cock pulsing in his hole, getting even more slippery. "Fuck, baby, that's it, come on and come in my ass, fuck," Tommy groaned. 

"Oh, fuck," Adam said suddenly, still balls-deep. "Fuck, no condom."

"Fuck," Tommy said, waking up all the way. 

They scrambled out of bed and went ransacking the piled-up mail for the tour physical test results. "Okay," Adam said, finally getting the envelope, "okay, so I was clean four weeks ago, and since then—well, that's depressing. Why did I want to be famous?" He threw the pages onto the coffee table and dropped himself back on the couch with a pillow over his face. 

Tommy used the phone number off Adam's form to call in and get his own results, doing a little rundown in his head—there'd been the chick on the beach in Malibu a month ago, but he'd used a rubber anyway; before that it'd been—fuck, that _was_ sad. "Fuck, man," he said, hanging up on the automated line. "We're _too_ fucking clean."

Adam put the pillow down and peeked at Tommy over it. "Barebacking _was_ amazing," he said, kind of hopefully. 

"What the hell, it's not like we should be goin' around fucking other people while we're fucking married anyway," Tommy said, so then they went back upstairs and fucked again before they had to hit the shower. 

* * *

There were another ten stupid interviews that morning, and a photo shoot in the afternoon, and for the kicker, Roger made them go to dinner in public with Tommy's parents. Not that Tommy's parents were assholes or anything, but that didn't make him sure that "Hi, I'm the guy who's boning your son on TMZ," was going to go over real well. Except it turned out Adam had this whole nice Jewish boy thing he could pull out of his back pocket that got them pretty mellow, so Tommy relaxed and had about half the drinks he deserved for surviving this shit, and then while they were waiting for the valet to bring the cars around, and Tommy's dad had dragged Adam a little way off, Tommy's mom said to him, "I still don't know why you didn't tell us, but I'm letting you off the hook. Honey, I'm so happy for you."

"Huh?" Tommy said, confused, but the valet was pulling up before he figured it out, and then in the car, Adam said, "Your dad is so adorable. Did you not tell them?"

"What?" Tommy said, and realized too fucking late he hadn't ever mentioned it was all a PR fake-out. "Oh, fuck me. And fuck you, it's not funny." He shoved Adam's shoulder. "They're gonna kick my fucking ass when it comes out, man. You don't fucking get to tell yours either." 

"Oh, don't worry," Adam said. "I told my mom and she didn't believe me. It was all, 'uh-huh,' and 'so you're not really sleeping together?' and that was just too much to explain, so I skipped it."

"What'd my dad even say?" Tommy said. 

Adam grinned over at him. "He told me to take care of you, and how you totally get your heart broken easily, and—" 

"Fuck he did!" Tommy said. "It's a fucking lie," but Adam just laughed and laughed at him, the fucker. 

Tommy was still stewing when they got back to the house. His pal Jake called him and Tommy picked up because he needed someone to sympathize with how totally fucked he was, except Jake was fucking plastered and all he had was, "Fucking shit, man, you got _married,_ " and "Is he a good fuck?" and "Fucking _married_ , dude."

"Okay, shut the fuck up," Tommy said. "You're fucking useless, why are you calling me? Go sleep it off." 

"Hey," Jake said suddenly, "you're not the girl, are you?"

"Fuck off," Tommy said, rolling his eyes.

"Fuck, you _are_ the girl!" Jake said. "Fuck, man, you could've sucked my dick sometime. That would've been fucking awesome."

"Maybe if you had one worth sucking I would've, asshole," Tommy said. "I gotta go, man."

"It's fuckin' eleven and you're at home, what do you need to go for?" Jake slurred at him. "Oh, wait, your big gay husband's gonna fuck you?"

"Yeah, that's fucking right," Tommy said. "Five minutes from now I'm going to be on my back with his ten inch cock stuffing my hole. Have fun trying not to think about that the rest of the night, bitch." He hung up and tossed the phone on the end table. 

"So romantic," Adam said, prowling naked onto the bed. "What if I want to be asked nicely?"

"Fuck you, Lambert," Tommy said enthusiastically, but Adam only nuzzled in his ear, licking his tongue inside; the head of his cock was nudging at Tommy's balls, all nice and slick. Tommy whined a little bit, because fuck, come on, Adam's dick was right there begging for it. He tried to arch up into it, but Adam tilted his hips away to keep him from getting anywhere. 

Tommy glared at him, the fucking toppy bitch; but a day full of this much shit seriously needed to end with something awesome up his ass instead, so he wrapped his legs vengefully around Adam's waist. Fuck asking nicely. "Don't make me a liar, you know you want to get that big beautiful cock up in me again. Come on, get me wet, come on and put it where it belongs. You want to feel me open up for you, baby, you know I'm so fucking easy for you already. I'll fucking whimper when you get me on your cock, you know it, fuck, I'll let you fucking bend me over next time we're on stage—" 

"Ohhh," Adam said, and shoved Tommy's legs back without waiting any longer and fucked his cock in hard and fast. 

Tommy groaned and panted victoriously, "Yeah? Yeah, baby, you want to show off for everybody? I'll wear a—a fucking kilt, and you'll get up behind me, and everybody'll know you're giving it to me, fuckers will youtube that shit so everyone can see you putting it in me, making me your little bitch—" and that ended the dirty-talk portion of the evening, because Adam was fucking him so hard Tommy was wheezing just to breathe. 

"Fucking love checking out your own work, don't you," Tommy said after, sprawled face-down on the bed. Adam had cleaned him up and was eating him out, lazy big licks over his sore, stretched asshole, big hands on his ass holding him open, rubbing his thumb over Tommy's hole every once in a while. 

"It's good work!" Adam said, taking a playful bite of Tommy's ass, and he poked his tongue back in and wiggled it around. Tommy groaned into the mattress. Adam got a little more lube and drizzled it on, pressed his thumb inside and all the way up to the base, the rest of his hand gripping on to Tommy's ass. He eased Tommy over onto his back without taking it out, and scooted up the bed and smiled down at Tommy in that ridiculous fucking _sweet_ way, his eyes bright and his hair sticking up in ten crazy directions. "God, I love having my hands on you."

"Fuck, man," Tommy said, and squirmed on Adam's thumb, still shoved up his ass. It made him feel weird to get all _warm_ in his gut like this with Adam; he didn't get how Adam could be the nastiest fuck he'd ever had in his life and still an incredible fucking sweetheart at the same time. Like right now, with Adam nuzzling up to his cheek and taking love-bites off his jaw and saying dreamily, "Like that, baby, take it just like that," while his thumb kept pressing and releasing, sweet fucking rhythm deep down inside. 

* * *

So after about a week, the tabloids mostly went away, and then they were just fucking married. With a house and shit, and even a dog because Roger said they needed a fucking dog, although it was really the housekeeper's dog because Adam hated dogs and they were going out on tour again in five minutes. Tommy would probably have freaked out about the whole thing more if he wasn't staggering around sleep-deprived to zombietude because they were fucking two hours every night and waking up early for some cocksucking before the next day of rehearsals and promo got started. 

Cocksucking, jesus. Tommy had not known how fucking awesome cocksucking was until Adam propped him up on a bunch of pillows and said, "Relax," and fed his cock nice and slow down Tommy's throat and fucked his mouth, big cock sliding through Tommy's lips. "It's okay, you don't have to take it all, baby," Adam said, but Tommy gripped his hips and wriggled back a little and took more of it. It was a thick weight on his tongue, and Tommy got completely fucking high from it cutting off his air, and Adam kept moaning helplessly and happy above him. 

Once Tommy got the hang of it, it was fucking awesome: any time, any place, in thirty seconds he could have Adam's pants open and get his mouth on that big gorgeous cock, and in ten minutes flat he could be watching Adam wobble into their next meeting all dazed and husky. Turned out Adam didn't go in for turnabout quickies, though, which was almost a serious fucking issue until the last meeting of the day ended and Tommy got dragged into an empty office and bent over a desk with his pants around his ankles. Okay, Adam could take all the fucking time he wanted, Tommy decided with his ass getting eaten out, his dick jerking in Adam's big hand while Adam's tongue shoved up in him. 

"How's that, baby?" Adam said. "Forgive me now?" He flipped Tommy over and wrapped his incredible tongue around Tommy's cock and worked a couple fingers into his wet asshole, getting in deep, so Tommy was getting fucked up into Adam's mouth, hips coming up off the table. 

"Ohhh, fuck yeah, man, you are so off the hook," Tommy said, clinging on to the top edge of the table while Adam twisted his fingers around inside and sucked him down. 

Meanwhile, the music was coming hot and heavy, too. They were all on fire, the whole fucking band—they'd written like three new songs just messing around in rehearsal, and the show was going to be some fucked-up cross between a circus and the biggest trainwreck ever. "What do you think?" Adam said in the dressing room, showing off this crazy-ass costume that was red feathers over his dick and his hips and up to like, a fucking winged headdress, with his chest bare except for red leather straps. 

"You look like a Vegas showgirl got fucked by aliens," Tommy said. "Fucking awesome, man." 

"Yeah?" Adam said gleefully, and twirled, and they went out into the rehearsal room and Monte was all "you fucking lunatic!" and they were all cracking the shit up while they tried to practice. 

They went out drinking after that night, and to some show put on by yet more people Adam knew. At the bar, Tommy got into an argument with some dick who wanted to piss all over _Goonies_ , which was a fuckin' work of art, and Adam ended up having to drag him away while Tommy yelled about Corey Feldman. "What kind of fucker goes talking shit about the 80s, seriously," Tommy said, still pissed. Adam laughed and nuzzled into his neck and said, "You are so adorable. Come on, we're going to dance."

Two days later an Amazon box showed up with the Blu-ray of the movie, and Tommy pretty much squealed and hauled Adam's ass straight to the couch to watch. The movie was totally as fucking awesome as Tommy had remembered, and they made popcorn and snuggled, and when the credits rolled, Tommy kissed Adam. "You are a fucking doll," he said, and they just necked on the couch a bunch, slow tongue kisses, a little biting going on, Adam's tongue licking at his teeth, hot sweet tease while his hands worked up under Tommy's shirt. 

And fuck all that macho bullshit anyway. So what if he _was_ the girl, it was fucking awesome to be the girl. "It's fuckin' awesome to be the girl," he told Adam. 

"Yeah, baby?" Adam said, smiling at him dreamily, settling Tommy the rest of the way down on his cock. Tommy had his legs slung either side of Adam's waist, draped over the arm of the couch behind him, and he leaned back into Adam's arms until he got Adam's cock angled into him right how he wanted it. 

It felt so fucking good. Tommy didn't even want to go for the prize right away, he wanted to just hang out here kissing, that good heavy full-up feeling deep in his ass and his cock banging up against Adam's belly and Adam wrapped around him, kissing him, rubbing his back in long strokes, sliding his fingers up the back of Tommy's neck to cradle his head. Tommy put his arms around Adam's neck and let Adam hold him up for more, one kiss after another, his hips rocking into it. 

Adam kissed him softer, sweeter, eased him closer. Tommy went with it, leaned into him, let Adam cuddle his arms around him. "I want to be so good to you," Adam said, kissing his throat. "Tommy, I want to take such good care of you, baby." 

Fuck, when Adam talked dirty, he went straight for the jugular. "Yeah?" Tommy said, a little choked, tilting his head so Adam could keep kissing down his neck.

"Mm," Adam said, back to kiss Tommy's mouth, and then his cheekbones, soft and tender. "You're so beautiful. So hot. I love being in you." He nuzzled at Tommy's cheek and he caught Tommy's earlobe and sucked it slow through his lips and then he whispered in Tommy's ear, "When we're done here, I want to take you upstairs and make love to you in our bed." 

Tommy shuddered all the fuck over, so hard he couldn't hold still. Fuck, his dick was aching, and he'd started panting without noticing it. Adam was still rocking him back and forth on his cock, screwing into him, and that was the fucking _least_ of it. Holy shit. 

"Too soon?" Adam said, still in his ear. 

"Fuck, no," Tommy said, and turned his head to kiss him. "Adam. Fuck. Come on, take me upstairs right now. Let's go." 

"Hold on, baby," Adam said. Tommy locked his ankles around Adam's waist, and Adam shifted them over and stood up off the couch nice and slow. 

"Fuck," Tommy said, breathless, and dropped his forehead against Adam's shoulder as Adam carried him upstairs. Adam slid out along the way, but it didn't matter; he got them to the bedroom and lay Tommy on the bed and slid right back in, his hips working into Tommy sweet and easy, kissing him the whole time. 

Tommy held his legs up for it and then he let them down over Adam's hips as they got settled into a rhythm. Adam rubbed his thumb over Tommy's cock, played with it a little, but mostly just kept fucking him, smiling down at him heavy-lidded and all satisfied, like he was having the time of his fucking life. 

"Enjoying yourself up there in my ass?" Tommy said, trying for a little trash-talk, except it came out wrong, like he was really asking, and when Adam leaned down and kissed him and said, "Tommy, _so_ much, you feel so good around me, baby," Tommy quit even trying to fight the stupid fucking happy smile that kept breaking out and just kissed him back, kissed him and said, "Yeah, come on, Adam, yes," glad. 

* * *

"So listen, I'm gay now," he said. 

"You've been gay married for a month," Rick said. "Of course, you've been gay for a lot longer than that, obviously, but—"

"Fuck you, this isn't a fucking joke," Tommy said. "I'm coming out to you, dude."

Rick didn't say anything, and then he said cautiously, "Tommy, man, don't take this the wrong way, but I pretty much figured after you started taking it up the ass from Adam Lambert." 

"That's not about being gay, dickhead," Tommy said. "That's about getting fucking laid. I'm talking about I'm fucking dating the guy."

"Dude, you're married to him," Rick said helplessly. 

"Fuck, why doesn't anybody get it!" Tommy said. 

"How many other people have you tried this on?" Rick said. 

"Sixteen," Tommy said. 

"Yeaaah," Rick said. 

"Shut the fuck up," Tommy said, and hung up. He fucking needed better friends. Even his last ex Stacey had ignored him and just asked if she could watch sometime. 

"Nobody fucking gets it's fucking different now!" he said to Adam that night, mostly bitching half-distracted out of the side of his mouth while he hacked up some random stuff to throw in the spaghetti for dinner. 

Except Adam _did_ get it, because he stopped stirring and crowded Tommy up against the counter from behind and kissed him under the ear and said, kind of soft and happy, "Yeah?"

"Uh," Tommy said, feeling his face getting red. 

"Baby," Adam said, nuzzling at his neck, already working on getting Tommy's jeans open. 

"We're gonna burn the fucking dinner," Tommy said halfheartedly. 

"We'll order out," Adam murmured against Tommy's cheek, and slid his zipper down, and yeah, okay, who gave a fuck about dinner. 

Adam started getting extra fucking weird after that, though, like now he was carrying around a good-boyfriend checklist or some shit: _call if you'll be late_ , _bring home nice shit, get doors_ —

"The fuck?" Tommy said, the first time Adam scooted around the car to get the door for him. 

Adam just smiled hopefully and said, "Do you mind?" and okay: he fucked like a champion, he had a giant cock, he was a sweetheart, Tommy could let him get away with being a crazy fucker once in a while. So when they got to the restaurant, he tossed Adam the menu and said, "Order me the lobster and some great fucking wine." 

Adam practically went incandescent with happy, and when they got back to the house he swung Tommy up in his arms and carried him upstairs, took him to the bed and spread him out and fucked him for an hour solid. 

"Okay," Tommy said, limp. "I'm fuckin' sold, you can be a fucking gentleman if you want to."

"Yay!" Adam said, not even kidding, and spooned up around him.

So Tommy figured, if he wanted to make the last night in LA before the tour count, that gave him a pretty good shot at how. He hit a couple of department stores with Stacey and did up the whole lingerie and makeup thing, garters and thigh-highs, lipstick and liner, hot little silky lace g-string triangle sort of theoretically covering his cock and balls. He got a cute dress, the swingy-skirt kind that worked on flat-chested girls, and slutty-secretary heels, and when Adam got home and got starry-eyed and squeaked like a doll, Tommy said indulgently, "Yeah, I knew it would get you hot."

"Okay," Adam said, biting his way up Tommy's inner thigh, where it was bare above the garter, "I would just like to say for the record it's so not that I'm obsessed with traditional gender roles -- "

Tommy rolled his eyes. "No, you're just fucking obsessed with giving it to me. Come on and make me come on your cock again."

Adam whimpered a little and pushed the skirt the rest of the way up. He left the g-string on. He sat Tommy up and put Tommy's legs over his shoulders long enough to get himself worked in, then brought them down around his waist so the silk skirt was spilling over Tommy's thighs, the little lace stretched over his cock and balls peeking out under the edge, and Tommy could watch Adam's cock going in wet and thick and shiny. 

"Tell me if it's good, baby," Adam said, kissing him, his hands hot on Tommy's thighs, stroking. He was easing his cock in so fucking slow, tenderly, so the head was bumping over everything good in all the right places, his thumbs rubbing just behind where the edge of the lace ended after Tommy's balls. He pressed in deep, all the way deep, and pulled out until it was just his head keeping Tommy open. 

"Yeah," Tommy said, shutting his eyes as Adam swung all the way back into him, pushing in slow. "Yeah, baby, it's good, it's fucking amazing. Keep doing that, baby, you make me feel so fucked." 

Adam moaned and hitched Tommy's thighs apart a little more, sweet fucking burn, and did it again. It wasn't going to make Tommy come anytime soon, but who the fuck cared, this could keep going all night long. Adam rolled out and back in again and leaned in to kiss him, softly, licking at the lipgloss and sucking on his lower lip, teasing in his tongue. 

"I _love_ it. I love fucking you," Adam said, between kisses. "Tommy, I love it so much." He pulled Tommy down off the pillows a little more and started to fuck in a little faster, a little harder, beautiful hot strokes. 

"Go ahead and make me give it up for you, baby," Tommy said, rolling his hips into it. "Fuck, Adam, I love being your fucking girl, I love you spreading my legs and fucking the hell out of me, baby, do it. Come on, give me all of that cock, fuck," and Adam's hips slammed in hard, all of him in deep, so fucking deep, leaning in so Tommy's cock and balls were pressed up tight and hot between them, silk lace wet and sliding around on his skin, going at him. "Like that, fuck. Like that," Tommy said, cracking and tight. "Just like that. I'm never going to fucking top again, am I, baby? You're going to fucking give it to me all the time, and I'm going to take it; I fucking love that I'm going to take it, that you own me so fucking hard I'm going to take it the rest of my whole fucking life—"

Adam made helpless, wordless noises. His eyes were wet and shining, actual tears on his lashes, and he was fucking Tommy wildly now, stuttering, losing the rhythm because he was so hot he was shaking. Every fucking stroke hit like lightning up Tommy's spine, and he cradled Adam's head in his hands and kissed him crazily through it, sloppy and biting and out of control, his whole body coming apart. 

"Oh my God," Adam said after. "Oh my God, Tommy." 

"Yeah," Tommy said, groggily, and kissed him. Adam rubbed him up and down his back, and then he slipped a couple of fingers back into Tommy's ass, into the wet slick, and rode them in him a little. Tommy arched into it and sighed. Fuck, this was good. 

"You know I _would_ —" Adam said. 

"I'll top you anytime the fuck I want to," Tommy said, yawning. "Now fuck off and quit pretending you didn't just orgasm fifteen times on me handing you the keys to my ass." 

"Fuck, I love you," Adam said, and kissed him.

"Yeah," Tommy said, kissing him back. "Love you too, baby." 

* * *

Three weeks into the tour, Tommy woke up in Jersey with Adam brushing his teeth in the bathroom and calling, "Hey, baby, you want to order us breakfast?" 

Rolling over to get the phone, Tommy said, "Yeah, pancakes, bacon, omelet, coffee, tea," and hung up. He yawned, stretching, and stroked his dick a couple times. There was lube under the pillows; he got it out and slicked his fingers up, worked himself open. 

"Oh, is that for me?" Adam said, coming out of the bathroom toweling his hair. 

"Yeah," Tommy said. "Come over here." Adam came around the side of the bed. Tommy rolled over and lifted Adam's cock to his mouth, gave it a few good sucks, got him hard and wet. He let it slide out of his mouth and rolled back into the middle of the bed, spread out on his stomach and smacked his own thigh. "Get on up, baby."

"This is so how to start a day," Adam said happily, climbing on. 

He started working in nice and easy, and Tommy spread his legs a little wider, tilting his hips up for it, and relaxed into the pillows. He still felt a little sleepy, comfortable, and Adam was big and warm all draped over his back, pressing in slow, kissing the back of his neck. 

"Man," Tommy said, stretching a little into it, "we're _really_ fuckin' married."

"Mm," Adam said, in that low purring way that meant the action was going to start. "We really are." He pinned Tommy's wrists to the bed and screwed his hips around until Tommy loosened up, and then he started fucking him, sweet hard strokes, just right. 

"So hey," Tommy said, panting, "are you going to get me a fucking ring or what?"

"Okay, well now I have to kiss you," Adam said. He worked out, carefully, and Tommy turned over. Adam pressed his knees back against his chest and kissed him while he started fucking back in. "I love you so much, baby. Fuck, I want a _wedding_." 

"Yeah, okay," Tommy said, "and a fucking honeymoon where you fuck my ass three times a day on the beach." 

"Oh, twist my arm," Adam said. 

= End =

All feedback much appreciated!

[Read Comments](http://astolat.livejournal.com/215342.html#comments) \- [Post Comment](http://astolat.livejournal.com/215342.html?mode=reply)  
  
---  
  
[Main fanfic page](../)


End file.
